Beside You Forever
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: SuzaLulu, First attempt in Code Geass, no flame please, RnR and i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes... gomen gomen...


A/N: hiya all! Kisa-chan's back with a song fic!

Disclaimer:

Code Geass © CLAMP

Kimi no Kioku © Mao

Love and Sorrow

_**Mai ochiru hanabira hoho o tsutau shizuku**_

_**Ano hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori**_

_(Flower petals fluttered down, teardrops trail down my cheeks_

_In the scenery we looked up together on that day, now I'm just by myself)_

After the war against the Britannia, Japanese had recovered, but not with our (ex) Private First Class Suzaku Kururugi. He lay on the hospital bed, unconscious. Beside him, sat a boy in his age with a worried face, his name is Lelouch Lamperouge.

His face covered with sweat, his hands holding the other male's hand. He prayed silently that Suzaku would wake up at any time now. He whispered silently

"Please, come back, Suzaku…"

_**omoidasu no ga kowakute**_

_**hitomi kokoro o tozashite**_

_**nandomo kesou to shita no sono tabi ni anata afureta**_

_(Recalling it is scary_

_So I closed my eyes and heart_

_And I tried to erase you again and again, yet every time, you spilled out)_

He couldn't manage the tears that started to overflow his handsome face. The door opened, Lelouch's sister entered the hospital room with Sayoko. Then, Sayoko leave her in Lelouch's care

"Onii-sama"

Lelouch diverted his head, looked at Nunnaly

"Yes, Nunnaly? It's rare for you to come here"

"It's already late, Onii-sama must go home" Nunnaly pleaded

Lelouch smiled softly, "No, Nunnaly, I must take care of Suzaku. It's my fault Suzaku ended up in here"

Nunnaly cannot say no, she bowed her head and leave with Sayoko whose waiting outside

Lelouch gripped Suzaku's hand hard, tears falling from his eyes, he whispered just one name

"Suzaku…"

_**zutto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsuitemo**_

_**dare yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita**_

_**dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni**_

_**wasurenai ikutsu no kisetsu o kasanetemo anata omotteru**_

_(I wished that I'd want to protect you forever, even if I got hurt_

_Close to you, I watched you more than anyone else_

_Your warmth that I embraced is still in my hands, I won't forget_

_No matter how many seasons I pass through, I'm thinking of you)_

In his unconscious state, Suzaku's dreaming. He dreamt about him, Lelouch, Nunnaly, and the people are safe. Britannia government gone, but the people are more comfortable and friendly with the Japanese. He held the Prince's hand softly, looking at the stars that formed above them. The warm hands felt so real, until he heard a whisper

"_Suzaku…"_

_**hajimete atta toki ima mo oboeteru no**_

_**tsukiakari ni yurameiteta kanashige na sono yokogao**_

_(Even now I remember the moment when we first met_

_The view of your wistful face from the side flickered in the moonlight)_

He looked at the people behind them, CC, Nunnaly, Milly, Sayoko, and all of them. They were welcomed him and the Prince. He saw Lelouch stood and helped him to stand. Nunnaly opened her eyes. She could see again, her blue eyes are beautiful. Same as the violet ones that held his hand now, he was so happy, seeing Lelouch smiled to him. He closed his eyes and his ears are all open. He heard something, whispered, waking him up

"_Suzaku…"_

_**setsunasa o kakaeta mama**_

_**hitomi kokoro o nurashite**_

_**ookina senaka dakishime tsubuyaita watashi ga iru yo**_

_(While I held my suffering_

_I teared up in my eyes and heart_

_And I embraced your broad back and whispered "I'm here")_

His emerald green eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw is the violet eyes were overflowed by tears

"Lelouch…?"

"Lelouch…? Why are you crying?" Suzaku asked, smiling softly

Lelouch's mouth gaped, tears falling down from his eyes. He quickly released Suzaku's hand and hugged him tightly

"A-ah, Lelouch, what are you-?" Suzaku stuttered before Lelouch cut his sentence

"Why didn't you wake up earlier, baka? I'm worried sick of you!" Lelouch stammered with raspy voice, his body quivered, "Welcome home, Suzaku, I'm tired of waiting"

Green eyes widened, but smiled softly after, "Yeah, I'm home again, Lelouch"

_**sotto tsutsumikonda ryoute wa anata no tame ni aru**_

_**nani mo iwanaide tada kou shite**_

_**subete o nakushitatte koukai nado shinai**_

_**honki de omotteta**_

_**anna ni mo dareka o nidoto aisenai**_

_(My hands that you softly cupped are there for you_

_Without saying anything, we'd just be like this_

_Even if I lost everything, I wouldn't regret it_

_That's what I earnestly thought_

_I can't ever love someone else like that again)_

A few days later, Suzaku was out from the hospital. Lelouch was the one who picked him up and dragged him to Lelouch's house. His friends held a party for his recovery. He was so happy, they care for him. After the party was finished, Lelouch grab his hand and drag him to a hill

It was so silent, so peaceful when they sit on the top of the hill. Lelouch held Suzaku's hand. The brown haired man blushed lightly, but held back the black haired man's hand

"Suzaku…"

"Yes, Lelouch…?"

"I always imagined that we would end up like this, holding onto each other's hand" Lelouch's eyes stared into the endless starry sky

"Yeah, I saw it in my dream when I'm unconscious in the hospital bed" Suzaku implied

"Suzaku…" violet eyes stared deeply into the green ones

Lelouch leaned closer, close enough for Suzaku to hear his whisper

"I Love You"

He closed the gap between them, Suzaku melted into the kiss. Lelouch grabbed the knight's head, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that until air was an issue. They broke away

"I Love you, too, Lulu" Suzaku said in a deep breath

They embraced each other and spend their night on top of a hill, with the stars surrounded their deep sleep

_**zutto hanarenai to chikatte**_

_**kami o nadetekureta nanoni naze tonari ni anata wa inai**_

_**dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni**_

_**wasurenai ikutsu no kisetsu o kasanetemo anata omotteru**_

_(You vowed that you'd never leave me_

_And stroked my hair; yet, why? You're not by my side_

_Your warmth that I embraced is still in my hands, I won't forget_

_No matter how many seasons I pass through, I'm thinking of you)_

-fin

Omake:

"Oh my, they are so sweet" Nunnaly, who had regained her sight, said softly

"They are very, very, sweet couple" Milly added

"Should we leave them like this? They would catch a cold" C.C implied

"Oh they wouldn't, C.C. See? They embraced each other, they are in each other's warmth" Milly said, pointed into the couple

"Yeah, Onii-sama deserved this. Let's go inside the house, Sayoko made some cakes" Nunnaly offered

The other followed Nunnaly and leaves them slid into their own world

Music: Kimi no Kioku by Mao ()

A/N: HYOOOO! It's finished, finally! I was longing when can I wrote a fic about Code Geass (SuzaLulu for sure). They are sooooooo… cute, I love SuzaLulu, and I love all yaoi fangirls. Well, you should hear the song, it's really nice. I dedicate this for my favorite Author, **aRaRaNcHa** and **nanonine**. Baca ya English fic-nya Kisa-chan

That's all folks! Have a nice day!

Regards,

Kisa-chan


End file.
